Saint Helena Parish, Louisiana
St. Helena Parish ( ) is a parish in the U.S. state of Louisiana. Its seat is Greensburg. As of 2000, its population was 10,525. St. Helena Parish is part of the Baton Rouge Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Baton Rouge–Pierre Part Combined Statistical Area. History For the past decade, St. Helena Parish has suffered from a string of scandals involving its sheriffs. In 1997, Sheriff Eugene Holland was found guilty of misuse of government funds and property and using prison inmates for personal labor. His replacement, Chaney Phillips, served for only a year before he was convicted for fraud and money laundering that he committed while Parish Assessor. Ronald "Gun" Ficklin took over the sheriff's office in 1998, but on 5 February 2007, Ficklin himself pled guilty on multiple counts involving his role in operating "chop shops" — reselling stolen automobiles and parts — using state prisoners to staff these activities and as a pit crew for his race car. Geography The parish has a total area of 409 square miles (1,060 km²). 408 square miles (1,058 km²) of it is land and 1 square miles (3 km²) of it is water. The total area is 0.27% water. Major highways * Louisiana Highway 10 * Louisiana Highway 16 * Louisiana Highway 37 * Louisiana Highway 38 * Louisiana Highway 43 Adjacent parishes and counties *Amite County, Mississippi (north) *Tangipahoa Parish (east) *Livingston Parish (south) *East Baton Rouge Parish (southwest) *East Feliciana Parish (west) Demographics As of 2000, there are 10,525 people, 3,873 households, and 2,784 families residing in the parish. The population density is 10/km² (26/mi2). There are 5,034 housing units at an average density of 5 persons/km² (12 persons/mi2). The racial makeup of the parish was 46.53% White, 52.42% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 0.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. | footnote=St. Helena Parish Census Data }} There were 3,873 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.90% were married couples living together, 18.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.27. In the parish the population was spread out with 29.00% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 26.10% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.60 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $24,970, and the median income for a family was $29,950. Males had a median income of $30,218 versus $16,853 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $12,318. About 22.80% of families and 26.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.50% of those under age 18 and 23.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Greensburg *Montpelier Education The Elementary and High School in St. Helena Parish are part of the St. Helena Parish School System. The Middle School in St. Helena Parish is part of the Recovery School District of Louisiana. Brushy Creek Impact Crater St. Helena Parish contains the only meteorite impact crater reported from the state of Louisiana. This suspected impact crater is a roughly circular depression about 2 km in diameter. Shocked quartz and intensely fractured quartz have been recovered from fractured and possibly altered sediments comprising its rim. It lies about 9.3 kilometers southwest of Greensburg, Louisiana, in the southwest corner of St. Helena Parish. Louisiana Highway 37 cuts through the northern edge of this feature.Heinrich, P.V. (2003) Possible Meteorite Impact Crater in St. Helena Parish, Louisiana. Search and Discovery Article. no. 50006. American Association of Petroleum Geologist, Tulsa, Oklahoma. Retrieved 2011-27-03.Heinrich, P.V. (2003) Origin of a Circular Depression and Associated Fractured and Shocked Quartz, St. Helena Parish, LA. Transactions of the Gulf Association of Geological Societies. vol. 53, pp. 313-322.Anonymous, 2008, LGS Researcher Featured in Meteor Crater News Story. Center for Energy Studies, Louisiana State University Baton Rouge, LA 70803. Retrieved 2011-27-03. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in St. Helena Parish, Louisiana References External links *St Helena Parish Police Jury *[http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/louisiana/ Explore the History and Culture of Southeastern Louisiana, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] Saint Helena Parish, Louisiana Category:St. Helena Parish, Louisiana Category:Baton Rouge metropolitan area